


[Vid] Bombazine Doll

by sallysparrow017



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Video, Video Format: Streaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-23
Updated: 2014-08-23
Packaged: 2018-02-14 10:14:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2187927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sallysparrow017/pseuds/sallysparrow017
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve x Bucky fanvid set to the song 'The Soldiering Life' by The Decemberists.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Vid] Bombazine Doll

[youtube](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yDHq4V9nyHc&feature=youtu.be%22)/[tumblr](http://laheylupin.tumblr.com/post/95572196292/captain-america-bombazine-doll-a-steve-x)

 

So this song came up on my ipod one day and I spent about an hour listening to it on repeat and crying about it to [avcay](http://avcay.tumblr.com), who convinced me that I should make a vid to it. So. 

Find me on tumblr at [laheylupin](http://laheylupin.tumblr.com)!


End file.
